There are many types of ladder leveling inventions as may be seen from the following list. However this invention is unique in that it presents an adjustable ladder leveling device having an anti-skid plate swivel connected along its length to the bottom free edge of the adjustable support plate. This innovation allows the ladder leveler to retain its friction and its position on roofs or sloping ground in that the swivel connected to the anti-skid plate will assume the angle of the ground or roof and develop maximum friction preventing the device from slipping. In addition the device has an adjustment device making it operable on different slopes and anti-skid elements preventing the device from slipping.
The inventor's preliminary patent search revealed the following patents relating to ladder leveling devices. The inventor knows of no other patents which closely anticipate his invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 298,463; 739,309; 1,492,483; 1,822,786; 2,496,556; 3,993,275; 4,135,335; 4,304,318; 4,342,374; 4,699,247; 4,776,548; 4,830,320; 5,004,072.